Mad Doctor
Dr. XXX, better known as The Mad Doctor, is the main villain of the 1933 Mickey Mouse short of the same name. He wanted to attach Pluto's head to the body of a chicken in order to "find out if the end result will bark or crow or cackle". He is voiced by Billy Bletcher in the original cartoon and by Dave Wittenberg in the Epic Mickey games. Personality As his name suggests, the Mad Doctor is very murderously insane and takes much joy in causing harm to others, but makes up for it at being a scientific genius. His work always consist of dark cutting machinery and various other contraptions, most of which are used in his deadly experiments; though some of his gadget have served a purpose as the Beetleworx was at one point a construction crew. In Epic Mickey his personality is expanded, though insane, he is also very conniving and manipulative as he uses the jealousy of Oswald to distract Mickey as he works closely with the Shadow Blot (who he is also using for his own purposes). It is even shown that when he was working for Oswald in Epic Mickey: Tales from the Wasteland that while seemingly trying to help the rabbit is really waiting for the right time turn on him and take control of Wasteland. Debut cartoon In the original cartoon, Mickey hears Pluto yelping for help in the middle of a stormy night. He looks out the window to find that Pluto is being kidnapped by a man in a black clock. Mickey follows them to a castle. Unfortunately, Mickey loses them and travels through the mysterious castle to save Pluto. While Mickey is searching, the man in the cloak reveals himself to be a mad scientist to Pluto. He also shows his plan to attach Pluto's head to the body of a chicken to see if it will bark, crow, or cackle. Soon enough, Mickey arrives but is strapped down and captured. The Mad Doctor decides to eliminate Mickey by experimenting on him. Just when Mickey is about to meet his demise, he awakens in his bedroom. It turns out that it was all a nightmare. Role in Epic Mickey Years ago, when the Mad Doctor arrived in Wasteland, his immediate priority was to seek power. Becoming a close partner to Oswald, he constructed the Beetleworx as a construction crew to help improve the land as new arrivals came in. But when Mickey created the Shadow Blot and the Blot Wars began, he quickly switched sides and became the Blot's closest ally. He offers the Blot the opportunity to become a beloved cartoon star in his own right, the desire of all cartoon characters, and sets his plot into motion to drag Mickey back into Wasteland and set him and Oswald against each other. He is later shown to be a animatronic, this is so when the Blot sucks the paint out of Wasteland, only the animatronics would survive, and he would be their ruler. After a battle with Mickey, the Doctor is shot up into the sky on his machine and isn't seen for the rest of the game. It has been confirmed that the Mad Doctor will reappear in the upcoming sequel Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. In this game, to Doctor returns after Wasteland's restoration and claims that he's reformed. However, even though Oswald is fine with it, the other citizens and Mickey are not. Trivia *In the Roger Rabbit cartoon short, Tummy Trouble, The Mad Doctor's photo can be seen in the doctor's office and the Toontown hospital. Gallery The Mad Doctor.png|The Mad Doctor in the Digicomics mickey mania doctor--article_image.jpg|The Mad Doctor in Mickey Mania Mad Doctor Robot.jpg|The Mad Doctor is exposed as an animatronic em-render-mad-dr1.jpg 76331_169380296424729_128165803879512_462296_4244419_n.jpg Snes_mcieky.jpg Maddoctor.png|Sprite Sheet See also * Professors Ecks, Doublex, and Triplex * Dr. Frankenollie Category:Villains Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Males Category:Doctors Category:Traitors Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Scientists Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney characters Category:Singing Characters